1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photoelectric conversion devices used for solar power generation and the like, and in particular, to a photoelectric conversion device using crystalline semiconductor particles and a method of manufacturing the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advent of a resource saving, low cost new generation solar cell has been eagerly awaited. FIG. 9 shows the structure of a conventional photoelectric conversion device using granular or spherical crystalline silicon particles that are advantageous in saving silicon (Refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (Kokai) No. 4-207085(1992), Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 3-228379(1991)).
The photoelectric conversion device comprises a substrate 1, a low melting point metal layer 8 formed thereon, and first conductivity-type semiconductor particles 3 deposited on the low melting point metal layer 8. An insulator layer 2 is provided to fill the interstices among the semiconductor particles 3. A second conductivity-type amorphous semiconductor layer 4 and a transparent conductive layer 5 are deposited in this order on the semiconductor particles 3.
In the conventional photoelectric conversion device in FIG. 9, the insulator layer 2 on the semiconductor particles 3 is ground so that the semiconductor particles 3 are exposed, and the second conductivity-type amorphous semiconductor layer 4 is formed on the exposed surfaces of the semiconductor particles 3 so as to form PN junction. For this reason, physical damage due to the grinding remains at the PN junction interfaces deteriorating the quality of the PN junction, which leads to degradation of the conversion efficiency. In addition, such a grinding step poses the problem of reduction in productivity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a photoelectric conversion device with high conversion efficiency and high productivity and a method of manufacturing the device.